


Touch Me With Those Hands

by iTobi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, yaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTobi/pseuds/iTobi
Summary: She was always catching him watching her. Well, her hands, as if it was an unconscious distraction for him. Okay this is my first thing-thing in a long time okay don't judge me.





	

He loved your hands. You were well aware of that fact; the way his eyes would follow the flicker of your fingers as you turn pages of your book, how it taps over the illuminated screen of your phone, the way your fingers stutter as you type on your laptop. You would often catch him staring, throwing glances, and for a while you thought it was at your face, but he simply wanted to watch your hands work. You’ve caught him at it again.

How long has it been since he had come here, to Rika’s apartment? How long since the change of personality that had left you feeling cold at every interaction? Even more important, how long had it been since you had come to the realization that you didn’t mind him looking at you at all? That it made your heart flutter? This had to make you a masochist, to desire something that stung at the chill.

His eyes were a beautiful gold, sometimes glowing like a warm bed of cashmere. Other times, it was like he was a bird of prey pinning you down, focused and predatory. The former had grown less, while the latter had been seen more commonly. The mess of red locks atop his head was curled and messy like he had been running his hands through it. The glasses on his nose did little to dull that look he had as your fingers flickered across your phone screen. You had been talking to Zen and Jumin in the RFA chat-room, giving odd breaths of amusement at their antics. Zen’s constant mothering and Jumin’s seeming enjoyment of ruffling the silver beast’s fur. You had looked to your side to catch him watching, and you hadn’t looked away. You kept your fingers moving, but he hadn’t seemed to notice the phone’s screen had gone dark. It wasn’t until your fingers stilled that his concentration was broken, those intense golden orbs flicking to your features at last. Your gazes locked, and you made no move to break the chain, refusing to even blink as just looking at him had a wave of heat roll throughout your body, skin tingling. He was first to look, and first to turn away, not saying a word as he focuses back on his computer with clacks of his keyboard.

The corner of your lips turn downwards, but you looked back to your phone, apologizing to the two in the chat and continuing to entertain yourself with them.

Luciel was like nothing you had met before. You had such an instant connection through the chat-room. He made you laugh like no other, and you often found yourself grinning when speaking to him on the phone, his voice clicking a switch in your head and you wanted to hear it forever. Since he had come to you, though, he was like a different person entirely. You still had these feelings for him, the same need to be close, to speak with him, to just have him in your presence. And yet, you couldn’t help but question why? Why was he suddenly hiding any form of vulnerability from you? Was he frightened of you? So much that he couldn’t be his true self in front of you? Deep down, you knew this wasn’t him. You trusted your own judgement, knew that those late night calls, the giggles on his end, it was all real. And then what was this?

Your head shakes, Jumin and Zen had long left the chat-room, and so you followed suit. You jump, however, shocked at the sudden vibration from the device in your grasp. A picture of Zen. You quickly slide across the green accept button, holding it up to your ear.

“Ah, you picked up fast!” The actor seemed far too pleased with that.

“Hello to you too, Lovely Zen.” A chuckle, thankful just to break the silence that had engulfed your room since yesterday.  Eyes flicker to the red-haired boy sitting across, but he hadn’t so much as flinched.

“Ahh.. Lovely Zen? Haha, I didn’t expect you to still call me that. You know, considering..” He clears his throat and you just shake your head unfolding yourself from your position on the bed to stand, footsteps light as you pad towards the kitchen. “Anyway, have you eaten yet? You have to keep your schedule up even though Seven must be the worst influence.”

“Not yet, is it dinner already?” He didn’t like that answer a whole lot, and you hear him scoff.

“See? I knew it. He’s corrupting you already!”

“He’s not corrupting me Zen, I just didn’t realize the time.” Your tone was sweet, kind. You knew he was only concerned. “I’m going to get something ready right now.”

“Good, good. I would hate for anything to happen to you. Well, I mean, you know, to do with the RFA party and everything.” You roll your eyes as he falls over his own words, as he often did when he got nervous. “Anyway, that Trust-Fund jerk! You saw how he…” And you, ever so patiently, listened to him rant. He seemed to enjoy that you sympathized with him. You knew Jumin meant well, and his jokes though lame, were funny at times. But, he also went too far sometimes as well. You were there to support everyone.

Zen was quick to hang up on you, getting a call from his manager, but you didn’t mind a whole lot, farewelling him with a smile and agreeing to watch out for Luciel’s panting breaths and beast-like behaviour. You put your phone down on the counter, letting out a heavy breath as you move to the fridge to start getting something ready. Before starting to cook, you pull a hairband from where you kept them near the bench, and move to walk back into your living area.

Luciel was still bent over his laptop, lips moving as he spoke to himself without saying anything. You crouch down beside him, tilting your head slightly to the side as your ponytail shifts with the gravity. “Luciel.” You gently call for him, but he is entranced. Your hand lifts, pausing once. Should you touch him? He was so prickly, and you thought for a moment he might hiss and scratch you like a stray cat. No, though, you knew him better than that, and so you reach once more to brush on his clothed arm. “Luciel.”

You felt him jolt, immediately recoiling from your touch and almost falling onto the floor in his haste to get away. Though, on some level, you had expected it, that icy cold puncture in your heart that almost left you breathless still made its appearance.

“MC, what are you doing?! I told you to stay away from me!” He was scolding you, his voice sharp and with the slightest bit of panic.

It stung. Your lips press tightly together, slowly standing up from your crouched position and dusting off your knees, as if casual, but your hands were shaking. You felt the prickle at the back of your eyes and maybe he sensed that, because his expression softened a little.

“I did tell you, MC. As I said, I’m quite happy to draw a line on the floor if that’s bet-“

“Go home, Luciel.” Your voice was quiet, but your eyes didn’t pull from him, even as you felt the tears gathering.

He was confused for a moment. “W.. what?”

“Go home.” You repeated your order, and turned, moving back towards the kitchen. Hands fist at your sides, eyes looking up at the ceiling to stifle the tears that wanted to spill. You didn’t want to make him feel bad, but having him here was now becoming painful. Your chest ached, every breath felt like a struggle. You knew you were just lashing out at him, but you couldn’t seem to stop yourself.

“M.. MC, wait!” You hear him call for you, scrabbling to stand and groaning at the change of position after so long.

You didn’t answer him, pulling your skillet to the stovetop and lining up eggs, chicken, rice, whatever you needed to make tonight’s dinner. His footsteps stomped into the kitchen, though you quickly heard them stop and there was silence again. That aggravating silence.

“You know I can’t go home yet.” It was a few long minutes before those words cut through it. You hadn’t let tears spill earlier, and they were quickly wanting to fall again at the sweet sound of his voice.

“Because of the hacker, right?” You already knew the answer.

“You’re still in danger, MC.” You pause.

“Don’t you dare make me think this is for me, Luciel. Because I’m not that stupid.” What were you saying? But you were doubting.

“What are you talking about?”

“Saying that you’re here to protect me, it’s bullshit.” It was the first time you had cursed at him, turning with a serving of dinner for him and almost throwing it across the bench-top to him before turning back around to get your own.

“Why else would I be here, MC?” His voice sounded sad, but you didn’t dare look at him. You didn’t dare answer him. Because you didn’t have an answer to give. You knew he wanted to protect you, but why? Were you angry at him, or were you angry at yourself for hoping for anything?

It hurt. Your chest hurt. You walk to the sink, washing your hands with cold water. It was coming on winter, the water coming from the tap was icy. But it still felt warmer than his treatment. Your fingers start to go numb before you pull your hands free. Your appetite was gone, though there wasn’t much to begin with. Hands lift, pulling your tresses free from the hold of the hairband, once more feeling the familiar swishing at your back.

You stood there for a moment, your anger and hurt balling up inside of you.

He approaches, slowly, the sound of his feet on the floor gentle like he was going to scare you off.

“MC..” The way he called your name gave you shivers, but also hand your hand lift to cover your mouth like it would stop your tears from finally falling. He was close, through your blurry peripheral you saw him leaning to look at you. You knew he’d be shocked. In that moment, you felt such shame in crying. In burdening him like this, why? Because he was right. You had built up this imaginary attraction he had for you, this ideal that maybe he wanted to be with you, that you could be happy together. You were ashamed.

You turn from him, walking quickly around the centre bench to walk back towards the living room. He follows, unsure of what to do with you now and you couldn’t blame him. You were being unreasonable. Your hands grabs for your coat, and within a couple of steps your hand was on the front door.

Three fast paces and he was there too, leaning over you to slam his hand against the door, jolting you enough that you stop yourself from opening it.

“Where are you going?” His voice, though still soft, had a tone you didn’t recognize. Demanding, protective?

“I need some air.”

“It’s not safe.”

“Jesus, Luciel, I need some air!” You spit the words at him, but your voice trembled as the tears still hadn’t stopped. Your smaller frame was starting to trembling slightly as you contain the worst of your breakdown. Slapped in the face with the thought that all your hopes were for naught, and then to be trapped in the same room as the one those thoughts were based on… It was too much. “Just.. I can’t..” A sob falls from your lips before you can press your fingers back to your lips. You knew if you left the apartment now, when you came back, you wouldn’t be able to be the same to him. You wanted to understand him, wanted to be able to be patient with him, but how could you?

There was a moment’s pause before you see his hands reaching for yours, holding tight to the doorknob with white knuckles.

“Don’t leave..”  The words fell on your hears in a huff of breath, his forehead falling to your shoulder. You stiffen, not wanting to believe what you had just heard, and the way his fingers seek to thread through yours. “Stay here..”

“Are you trying to play me, Luciel?” Your tone was trying to be firm, but it shook, like you had already broken. He had to know that. He gives a sigh, you could feel it on the back of your neck.

“No, MC. I don’t.. I don’t want to lose you.” Your eyes fly back up to the ceiling as your teeth bite hard into your own lower lip. His head shifts on you, drawing up so that his glasses knock against your jaw, his lips pressing so lightly to the pulse of your throat. Your breath hitches, surprised as your digits part to allow his fingers to slide in between yours. He shuffles a little closer to you, lips trailing up to your jawline now, and then forward. When he knows you’re not going to try to pull open the door, the one he had resting above you on the frame falls to your opposite cheek. Breath starts to stutter, feeling the gentle pressure applied and letting your head be turned. Your eyes catch on his own, questioning but hopeful, and he returns you with pained and desperate.

He leans forward, both waiting in breathless anticipation as he pauses with his lips just shy of yours. You can feel the tickle of his breath against your face, waiting, only now being patient, until he swallows thickly and finally allows your lips to meet. It was a simple kiss at first, just a slow pressing together with eyes open still locked onto each other. Before you tilt your head and press in a little deeper, urging him on with a swipe of the tip of your tongue against his lower. He exhales sharply through his nose, and like you had given him permission, presses himself closer to you and you could feel his tongue seeking entrance to your inviting mouth. You part your jaw, giving him the entrance he so seeks with the slightest of whimpers. He feeds on it, rolling his tongue against yours as if to tempt you to do the same. He tasted of his favourite combination, and with an underlying taste that was all his own.

You push back against his body, using the space you gather to break the kiss for a moment, catching your breath and turning in his embrace, pulling your hand free from his and instead throwing them around his neck when you fully turn to face him. Pulling him back down, your lips crash together clumsily this time, both of you falling into the heat that was the other, his hands looping around your lower back as your slender fingers that he loved so much seek to entwine in his curled, messy locks. A bead of saliva drools down your chin as you both seem far too into the messy battle of tongues, a whine muffled as his hands drift down to your clothed ass, groping handfuls as he experiments how far you would let him go.

Your lungs burning for air, you finally pull from him, lips swollen as you breath heavily head rolling back against the door as he immediately moves down to your throat, hands gripping you harder and moaning against the skin as you give a tug to his silky red hair.

“Lu.. Luciel..” You call his name breathlessly and he growls against your nape.

“Fuck, MC…” He responds, pressing his hips against you, letting you feel the hardness through his jeans. “I don’t want to break you.”

Though you had gathered hints of it through the chatroom, through the way he taunts Yoosung, perhaps you had underestimated his sadistic tendencies. He didn’t expect your response.

“Break me, Luciel.” He pulls from your skin, looking at you directly. You stare back, cheeks flushed and lips red. “Don’t hold back. Tear me apart, and then put me together again.”

Those piercing eyes darken, and he wouldn’t ask twice. Wouldn’t warn you, wouldn’t ask for confirmation. He dives back down on your exposed neck, maw parting and pearly whites sinking into the flesh until crimson stains the gaps of his teeth. You cry out loudly at the pain, tugging hard handfuls of that fiery hair as if it would pull him from where he had buried himself. He snarled against your skin, jaw tightening a little further before teeth retract and his lips and tongue smother the spot in affections. Your breath was stolen, breaths panted as you swallow harshly.

“Luciel.. Fuck..” You whimper, tears at the corners of your eyes as he dusts a couple more kisses before pulling back enough to look at you.

“I’m going to make you remember me.” You give him a strange look, but it didn’t last long as the hands on your ass grip hard and lift you up against the door, legs wrapping around his waist out of reflex to keep yourself steady. The door soon disappears from behind you, and you hold tight to the agent’s body, lips kissing and teeth nipping long lines on his own throat, blood trickling from the mark he had made on you.

He walks you both to the bed, letting you fall back down on the sheets as he towers over you. There was a moment of slowing, where you stare up at him with flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, and his hand lifts to brush his palm against your cheek.

“Remember that you asked for this, MC.”

“There’s no way I’ll regret it.” As if you knew his thoughts, your response shocked him. With a slow nod, he descends back down on you, lips against your own once more, robbing you of breath. His large hands were warm as they creep up the hem of your shirt, peeling the fabric up to expose your stomach, your bra, and breaking the kiss to throw it across the room. Those perfect golden hues slide down your newly exposed skin, and your teeth bite down into your own lower lip, your fingers shaking as they lower to your chest. You knew he was entranced by your hands as they fumble to unclip the clasp at the front of your bra, watching the fabric fall away with bated breath. He releases a shuddering exhale above you, not allowing you to feel shy as his mouth attaches to one of your nipples, the other rolling between his fingers.

His actions were changing, as if he was conflicting with himself. He wanted to destroy you, but didn’t want to hurt you at the same time. After a single moment of consideration, the hands that he loved to watch so much fall to the front of his jeans, feeling him straining to spring free already. He growls against your mammary, teeth sinking in again, but not as firmly as he had on your neck. You cry out, your fingers tightening on the shape of him, before you start to just casually slide your grip up and down his hard shaft as if prompting him onward.

He catches on fast enough, pinching your nipple cruelly before releasing you, pulling the bra from your form completely and having his hands fall to your shorts, almost ripping the fastenings open and wrenching them down and off. You quickly realized that he enjoyed the control of being clothed, but that would only go so far, one hand leaving the front of his pants to push down his iconic hoodie. He catches on quick enough, shedding it, but when you reach for his shirt next, he growls and grabs your hand tightly, painfully, giving you a pointed look. You watch him, but then slide your hand up his neck to the back of his head instead. He seemed to like this far better, his tongue sliding along his lips as you lay there in nothing but your panties, the fabric already soaked from your arousal.

“I want you, MC.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” You were breathless, an aching need evident in your statement. His teeth bare, and his hands wrench down your panties without a moment’s pause, but instead of returning between your legs, he grasps your hips and forces you to turn over onto your stomach. Your hands fist in the sheets below you as he pulls your hips up so that your knees are planted on the bed with your upper half still pressed into the sheets. Your teeth gnaw into your lower lip again, daring to look back at him as his hands palm at your ass, whimpering with a furious blush as he forces your cheeks apart and looks at your naked arousal with a hitch of breath from him.

But they had no time to take their time today. Perhaps another time, but his need was too great, his desire to sate himself with you, and you yourself were overwhelming him. He leans forward enough to bite your left globe hard, drawing a yelp from you, but you were quickly distracted by the sound of a zipper drawing down and the sound of shifting clothing.

He mounts you from behind, and you finally felt him. That hard, bare length sliding between the lips of your soaked pussy had your back arch, hips automatically rolling back against him. He hisses, one hand dropping to your ass with a hard slap before groping it, the other holding onto his base as he presses his tip to your twitching entrance. He shoots you a look, the slightest of smirks, before his hips snap forward and he buries himself into you. You let out a scream, hands fisting handfuls of the sheets beneath you and twisting them. He was big, bigger than you had expected.

“Oh, God, Luciel!”

“Yes, my child?” The way he said that would have made you laugh in any other situation, but now it was only aiding the heat coiled in the pit of your stomach. With his cock fully buried into you, his sack nestled against your clit, he leans over you, his body dropping down until his chest is tight to your back and his head rests beside yours on the covers. You felt the heat of his breath as his teeth once again bite into your shoulder. You can’t help but feeling like a bitch being bred, and you choked just at that thought, a shudder racing through you.

“Such a tight little fuck, aren’t you.” He mutters against the fresh wound, giving a laugh that sounded slightly strained. “Now..” His hands slide to the curve of your hips, gripping hard enough to bruise. But he needed to say nothing else as he starts a fast pace, the sound of skin slapping to skin becoming painfully audible as his pants and boxers had fallen to his knees.

“Oh.. oh! Fuck! Fuck me!” You were crying out to him, as if he had been planning to do anything other than fuck you stupid in that moment. His teeth find your flesh again, this time closer to your shoulder blades than anything, his thrusts unrelenting as your juices make your thighs slick, and making every thrust release embarrassing sounds.

You couldn’t think, thoughts wouldn’t connect in your head, your eyes rolling back somewhat as drool rolls down your chin. You were going to be addicted to him after this. You had definitely underestimated both Luciel’s sadism and your own masochism.

You felt the heat building up in your stomach, the trembling of your thighs a reminder of what your mouth was trying to convey, that him fucking you was the best thing you had ever felt. Your juicy walls contract around his length as it slams into you without pause, the occasional drip of his sweat rolling onto your skin. His endurance was something to be applauded.

“Lu.. ci.. I ca.. can’t..” Your mouth wouldn’t obey.

He detaches from the portrait of bites he had littered on your back, leaning to whisper heatedly into your ear.

“Then cum for me, little girl.” His hot tongue outlines the shell of your ear and a particularly hard thrust angles straight into your pleasure centre. It was too intense, and with a sharp scream into the mattress below you, your whole body contracts with your orgasm. Rhythmically, as he continues to fuck you senseless, your walls contract around him, trying to milk his cock of everything it could give you.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ , MC.” And with a couple more thrusts, you were his undoing, forcing himself inside of you to the hilt as he paints your insides with his thick seed. You remained still like that, feeling that deep, satisfying heat of him filling you, until he was the one that began to move. He pulls himself out of you, grunting at the audible pop of your entrance reluctantly releasing him. Cum drools down your thigh, your hair a mess, body covered in bruises, he thought you had never looked so beautiful. So _his_.

His arms wrap around you, turning your body and pulling it against his own, chest to chest. He buries his face in your hair, inhaling deeply as if he was reassuring himself that you were still here. Still with him. You hadn’t gone anywhere, even after seeing this side of him.

His hands seek your own, both entwining fingers together and he gazes at how they joined. Your eyes were closed as you were basking, recovering, until he broke the silence.

“MC?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re beautiful.”

You raise an eyebrow, because you had to wonder.

Was he talking to you or your hands?


End file.
